Save a Place for Me
by Falling to Fly
Summary: Even though he was gone, they could rest easy knowing that he was saving a place for them up in Heaven.


**Hi! Um, I was watching the episode 'Swan Song' from Supernatural and I started getting all teary like I usually do and I just really needed some angst. Then the song 'Save a Place for Me' by Matthew West came on my iPod (you absolutely MUST listen to it) and this happened. But seriously though, whether or not you take the time to read this you should listen to the song because it truly is amazing. Um… Oh yeah, if you hadn't noticed, this is a tragedy, so… there's my warning to you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

None of them had ever been very huge fans of cemeteries. Carlos had lost all four of his grandparents before he was twelve, as well as a distantly related aunt and cousin, so he was no stranger to this kind of place. James had always been afraid of them, because what wasn't scary about being surrounded by dozens of dead bodies? Kendall had only been to a cemetery once in his life, and that one time had been sad enough. This, though, was worse than anything they could have ever imagined. It killed them to see all the names and dates engraved into pieces of stone, listing all the people who were gone from the world forever. Some had lived long lives, so there was comfort in that. But then there were also the people who had been taken long before their time, and it just hurt so bad to see. Because that was the reason they were there. The only reason they were standing there, in the middle of the cemetery while the sky looked like it was ready to open up and pour down rain, was because Logan had been taken from them too soon.

"Hey Logan," Carlos whispered, kneeling down on the grass setting down a bouquet of flowers they'd brought. "How's it going, man?" Kendall and James sat down on either side of him, but all eyes were on the stone in front of them.

_Logan Jared Mitchell._

_October 17, 1994_

_March 21, 2011_

_Son_

_Friend_

_Brother_

It didn't feel right to be looking at a gravestone for their best friend. It _wasn't _right. It wasn't fair. "We miss you, Logan," James whispered. He'd promised himself to stay strong, for the sake of his friends, but it had been a losing battle from the start and tears were already burning his eyes. He turned his attention to one of the flowers that was resting in front of him and absently began to mess around with the petals, swallowing hard. "You still happy up there? Kendall and Carlos say you are, and I think you are too." He tried to smile, but it was ruined by the tears now running down his cheeks.

"I hope you're not mad at me for crying," he continued in a whisper. "We've all done a lot of crying, because Logan… it just hurts so bad sometimes, you know? We're trying to be happy and normal like you'd want us to be, but it's so hard. Every time someone comes up to us and tells us they're sorry about what happened to you, or we see your picture on TV or in a magazine or something, it's like… It feels like we just go back to right after it happened and we can't stop ourselves from being sad."

Kendall nodded, feeling his throat close up as he listened to James. "Yeah. We went through some of your stuff the other day when your parents came into town. You never told us that you brought some of the old videos we used to make as kids. Remember those? We would pretend to be superheroes and fight crime in Carlos' backyard, by the creek. Remember that? Man, we used to have so much fun…" Kendall blinked a few times, trying to clear his eyes.

"The three of us watched those videos. Every single one of them. We saw ourselves as seven year olds being superheroes, and then as the videos went on they got more recent and we saw ourselves as dorky little middle school kids. I'd forgotten how short we were going into sixth grade!" he said, choking on a laugh as it turned into a sob. "The very last video we took before we left Minnesota was one of us having a snowball fight. Everything looked so normal, Logan, and we were all so happy and you were there with us. Why can't it still be like that? Why do we only get to see you alive and happy in pictures and videos and memories now? Seeing those videos and then realizing that you aren't here anymore… It was like having to say goodbye to you all over again."

The three boys looked at the grey piece of stone in front of them, half expecting to suddenly see Logan in its place. "Why did you have to die, Logan?" Carlos murmured. "We were just doing a stage rehearsal. You weren't supposed to fall and get hurt and… leave us. I mean, you've kept us out of trouble so many times that you definitely deserved a break, but not like _this. _You weren't supposed to die," he said, his voice cracking on the last word. James and Kendall silently wrapped their arms around the shorter boy's shoulders as he began to cry harder.

"I bet it's nice where you are, Logan," James said, hazel eyes shining with unshed tears. "I bet they've got a huge library there, and they probably let you be a doctor even though they probably don't need those there. And I bet everyone there absolutely loves you, too. Who wouldn't want a guy like you around, Logan? I know we sure miss you down here."

"What I just can't figure out is _why _you had to leave us. I mean, I thought you were pretty happy down here, weren't you Logan? We were all happy. Why did that have to be taken away? I'm sure you're ten times as happy up where you are now, but couldn't you have stayed with us a little bit longer? We're not supposed to be the Three Musketeers, we're the Fantastic Four. Remember that? We used to call you Reed Richards because you're so smart, and Kendall was Ben Grimm because he would always lose his temper, especially when someone would be mean to us, and then Carlos was Johnny Storm because he was so crazy and the youngest. Remember how you guys used to tease me and say that I had to be Susan Storm because I was the girliest of the four of us and then we would argue until you agreed to let be someone like Spiderman instead? I miss that, Logan. Four was the number that worked for us, and now that you're gone we're not four. We want to be four"

"But no matter what we want or how it's supposed to be, we're still one short of three, Logan," Kendall said quietly. "And I will never, ever understand why it has to be like that, and nothing will ever make me okay with it. But you know what, Logan? At least we got some time with you. Not nearly enough, if you ask me, but I guess it's better to have met someone as amazing as you and had to say goodbye than to have never met you at all."

"But why couldn't we have had you longer, Logan?" Carlos cut in. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut as his tears continued to pour down his face. "We needed you. We _still _need you, Logan, and I don't know what we're going to do without you. I always wanted to be like you, did I ever tell you that? I always admired how smart you were, and how you were always there for us when we needed you, and how you were nice to every single person you ever met. Is it bad that I was jealous of you? Because I was, and I still am."

"You did everything for us, Logan," Kendall whispered. "I'm with Carlos. You were such an amazing person and if I could ever be anything like you I'll be so happy. Even though you died long before your time, you did so much in your life that I'm so proud of you for. And I know you would have done so much more if you'd been given the chance, but at least we can remember all the accomplishments you managed to have, right? And now you get to be happy up in Heaven, and even though it hurts so bad to know that you're not here, at least I know you're there and being taken care of."

A gentle breeze swept through the cemetery, making the trees sway and the boys' hair fall across their faces. There was a moment of silence as the three of them stared at Logan's headstone, lookng at it until their vision was too blurred to make out the words clearly. It had barely been two weeks since Logan's accident, and these silences had been coming more and more often. But they weren't shutting each other out. It was just easier to pretend that Logan was still with them when they closed their eyes and let the silence play with their imaginations.

It was James who broke the silence this time. "I know we'll see each other again someday, Logan. I don't know how long we'll have to wait, and I promise none of us will do anything to make it come sooner, but I know we'll be together again eventually. You just have to wait for us. And you might want to give the other angels a little heads up before we get there, because you know how crazy the four of us can get when we're together," he said, and this time when he smiled it was real.

"Just save a place for us, okay Logan? I know that if things go well for us we won't be there for another seventy or eighty years, but who knows? Maybe that's a lot sooner than any of us think. So just save us some seats up there on the clouds and say hi to God for us, and before you know it we'll be there with you. Think you're up to the task, Logie?"

Another small breeze swept past them, and the three boys smiled. "I knew we could always count on you," Kendall whispered. James moved to readjust the flowers, brushing a few fallen petals away before getting to his feet, holding out a hand to help Kendall and Carlos up. For a few minutes none of them moved, looking down at the little piece of stone that marked where there best friend was buried.

"We miss you, Logan," the three whispered as one. With their arms still around each other, Kendall, James, and Carlos slowly began to walk away from the grave. Their hearts still felt just as heavy as they had when they'd first walked into the cemetery, but as they walked away, they felt something else too. The coldness wasn't so cold anymore. Instead, it had been replaced by a warm, gentle glow. It didn't take any of their pain away, because nothing could ever make them okay with losing Logan, but they felt more at ease than they had in weeks. Because there was only one person that could make their hearts feel warm like they were now, and that was Logan. He might not have been there physically, but he was there.

Death is never easy. There's always going to be pain and suffering and many, many tears before a person can begin to heal. But leaning on each other's shoulders, Kendall, James, and Carlos knew they could do it. It was what Logan would have wanted, and they were determined to live out their lives as best they could, for him. It didn't matter that he wasn't there to do it with them, because after everything was said and done, they knew they would see him again one day, and he would be there, saving a place for them.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this was awful and short but 'Save a Place for Me' really is an amazing song and really, if you haven't listened to it yet you should. Um, I'm going to try to get my homework done because I have a lot and can't put it off for much longer, but I'll try to update something else by tonight or tomorrow. Review please?**


End file.
